1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated circuit design technology, and more particularly, to a current generation circuit and a semiconductor device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a memory cell array and a plurality of circuits. The memory cell array may store data. The circuits may program the memory cell array with data, or read or erase the stored data. In addition, the circuits may include a page buffer unit, a voltage generation circuit, a row decoder, a page buffer unit, a column decoder and an input/output circuit. Among them, the page buffer unit may include a plurality of page buffers. These page buffers may exchange data through bit lines coupled to the memory cell array; sense data transferred through the bit lines, during read and verification operations; and output a sensing result. For example, the page buffers may compare a current of the data transferred through the bit lines with a reference current, and output data based on a comparison result.
However, since the page buffers operate simultaneously during the read and verification operations, a voltage (e.g., power voltage) being applied to the circuits may be temporarily reduced. The temporary reduction in the voltage may cause the reference current to be temporarily changed, and the reliability of a sensing operation of the page buffers may be reduced due to the temporary change in the reference current.